


Sacrifice

by fawatson



Series: Christmas at the Clubhouse [21]
Category: RENAULT Mary - Works
Genre: Gen, ITOWverse, Lenaia, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikeratos ponders the inclusion of actresses in the play at Lenaia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted originally to the [maryrenaultfics](http://maryrenaultfics.livejournal.com) LiveJournal community as a gift to the members for Christmas in 2009.

They were really quite _good_ , he thought with astonishment.  They really _were_.  Who would have believed it?  Nikeratos had been very doubtful when the suggestion was first made.  Yet there had been no arguing with the situation.  It was just a fact, and that was that:  there weren’t sufficient comedic actors amongst the Ancients. 

And comedy was king at Lenaia; there was no getting away from that, either (not and do proper honour to Dionysos – and it would never do to slight the god).  It was the Author’s fault, he thought grumpily.  She should have mentioned more than just Hermippos, or included more male leads than just Rollo amongst the Moderns.  But she hadn’t.  And Modern actresses abounded.  He shuddered. 

Yet there was no arguing with success.  He watched from the wings as Christie held the audience spellbound with her speech.  He had never seen a better _Lysistrata_.


End file.
